


Catch a Kiss (don't get caught!)

by NedrynWrites



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Making Out, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Pining, i don't know what universe it is but it sure is alternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites
Summary: “Fuck,” he whispered, scanning the area.  There was nowhere to hide.  What reason could he and Eleven have for being in here, other than the red orb?Think, think!< What do we do?! > Eleven signed frantically.An idea came to Erik, shocking him into stillness.  He liked it a whole lot more than Eleven would, and for that reason, didn’t want to do it.  But they didn’t have much choice.< Kiss me, > Erik signed, kicking himself for not being able to hold the blush down.< What?! >< Do you have a better idea?!  Hurry up and kiss me! >





	Catch a Kiss (don't get caught!)

**Author's Note:**

> Eleven is mute and uses ASL in this, but I didn't necessarily research every phrase he says, so please forgive me if it looks a little awkward.
> 
> Rated Teen for swearing, making out, and boners

Erik’s blood ran cold at the sound of footsteps outside the door. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, scanning the area. There was nowhere to hide. What reason could he and Eleven have for being in here, other than the red orb?  _ Think, think! _

< What do we do?! > Eleven signed frantically. 

An idea came to Erik, shocking him into stillness. He liked it a whole lot more than Eleven would, and for that reason, didn’t want to do it. But they didn’t have much choice. 

< Kiss me, > Erik signed, kicking himself for not being able to hold the blush down. 

< What?! > 

< Do you have a better idea?! Hurry up and kiss me! > 

Panic flashed in Eleven’s eyes. At least Erik wasn’t the only one. But then Eleven marched toward him, a whole lot more confident than he should be, and grabbed him roughly by the hips. 

_ “You sure?” _ Eleven mouthed, expression betraying his nerves. 

Erik nodded, hoping Eleven couldn’t feel him trembling. 

They couldn’t waste time on pleasantries. They were about to be discovered. Erik pulled Eleven in by the shoulders, crashing their lips together. Eleven gasped into his mouth, and Erik used the opening to shove his tongue past Eleven’s teeth. 

Whimpering, Eleven clawed at Erik’s shirt, gripping the fabric so tightly it would probably need to be ironed out later. Erik wondered if this was part of the performance, or if Eleven was just that easily affected. Part of him wanted to pretend it was because of  _ him. _

Nobody was walking in yet, so Erik may as well enjoy it. He could feel like a dick later. 

He  _ needed _ this, damnit, needed Eleven like the breath he stole from him. 

Erik wasn’t being fair, he knew he wasn’t, knew he was taking advantage- 

Eleven knocked him out of his spiral by ramming him against the wall. He bit Erik’s lower lip just hard enough to sting before plunging his tongue deep into Erik’s mouth. 

_ Holy shit. _ Erik had known for a while that Eleven was really strong, might have let his gaze linger a little too long when he stepped out of the shower in just a towel, but…  _ fuck. _

Erik was rendered helpless, helpless to do anything but hold on and kiss back. He tried to ignore the growing arousal. 

He channeled all his one remaining brain cell into not bucking into Eleven. Kissing was one thing, but if he grinded his boner into the poor guy, it was game over. 

It became harder, in more ways than one, when Eleven’s hand slid shamelessly down his back, along his ass, and down to grab and pull his leg around his waist. Erik tried to not moan. He probably failed. 

The leg still supporting his weight shook, but he didn’t fall. He was more held up by Eleven’s grip than his own efforts, though. 

Erik only heard the door open because the sound caused Eleven to jump back. No longer pinned, Erik slid down the wall, gasping. 

Someone with a cleaning cart stood in the doorway, a sour look on their face. 

“Ugh. Again?” They huffed. “Whatever, just don’t leave any stains like the last ones did. I’m out.” 

Erik’s breathing slowly returned to normal as the janitor turned the cart around and left. 

* * *

The empty-handed ride back to base was awkward. Eleven wouldn’t look at him. Erik tried not to feel too brokenhearted over that. 

He couldn’t stop staring. Eleven was… he swept Erik off his feet in more ways than one when he kissed him. More than usual, even given Erik’s never-ending, planet-sized crush on him. 

He tried to pull him into conversation a few times, receiving only short answers in response. He probably deserved it, after what he pulled. It still burned. 

Erik pulled himself together before the two headed in to report to the director. 

“Unsuccessful?” Jade asked, able to figure it out before they even said anything. 

“We were spotted,” Erik said. “We were able to come up with a- with a good reason we were in there, but if we’d taken it after that, we would have been found out.” 

Jade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Very well. I will send Sylvando in a week. You two get some rest.” She rose from her desk to follow them out. “Out of curiosity, what did you come up with?” 

Erik froze mid-step. He did not want to tell the director, to her face, that her baby brother rammed him against the wall and kissed the life out of him. 

“You what?!” she squawked. 

Erik’s eyes shot to Eleven, who was dropping his hands, face as red as their missed prize. 

* * *

“There you are,” Veronica said, approaching Erik’s not-so-secret moping spot on the roof. “Eleven looks upset. Go talk to him.” 

Erik gritted his teeth. Eleven had probably figured out he was attracted to him, so talking was the  _ last _ thing he wanted to do. 

“Why don’t  _ you _ talk to him?” 

“Uh, because I have  _ eyes _ and I know that it has something to do with you? You remember our agreement, right?” 

“That if I hurt him even once, you’d burn me alive?” 

“And you would get me the supplies to do so,” Veronica finished. 

Erik sighed. If even Veronica, inept in relationships that she was, figured it out, Erik was only delaying the inevitable. Rejection would mess him up, but it wasn’t fair to Eleven to avoid it. The sooner Erik let his heart get broken, the sooner he could repair it. Maybe they could even stay friends. 

“All right, where is he?” 

* * *

Erik found Eleven where he always found him - holed up in one of the study rooms of the library, second from the left. As he opened the door, he heard the familiar sound of the goofy cat animation Eleven always watched when he was upset about something. The music cut out when Eleven realized he wasn’t alone. 

“Hey,” Erik said, shutting the door behind himself. 

Eleven waved, still avoiding eye contact. His lips were pressed together in a thin line. 

“I’m sorry,” Erik blurted, not able to stand Eleven looking so sad. “I should have thought of something else. I’m sorry.” 

< It’s fine, > he signed, a crease forming on his brow. < It’s my fault, anyway. > 

“It’s not your- El, it’s not like you led me on or anything. I was just being dumb.” Erik sighed, crossing his arms. “I know you’re too good for me.” 

Eleven went from looking upset to looking like he was going to cry. < I’m not- > 

“You  _ are. _ And that’s okay. I just need some time-” 

< I’m  _ not, _ > he repeated, movement more pronounced. He flinched at Erik’s huff. < I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same way. I need to accept that. I just- > 

“Seriously, I’ll be fine in a few days, just-” 

< -hate that the reason you’re giving me is because you think I’m somehow better than you- > 

“-reject me already, so I can move on with my life.” 

< -because I really admire you, and I can’t stand- Wait, what? > 

"I dunno, just tell me I'm ugly or I smell funny or something. You don't have to give the real reason if you don't want to. You don't  _ need  _ a reason to not like me back, El. Just… might make it easier." 

Eleven blinked at him, mouth hanging open. < You're not ugly. And you smell good. > 

Erik's face went hot. "That… doesn't help." 

< 'Like you back'? Implying you like me? > 

Erik's hand went to the back of his neck, a nervous habit he knew Eleven would recognize, but still unable to stop doing it. "I… thought that's what we were talking about. You found out I was into you, and it made you uncomfortable." 

Eleven jumped out of his seat. < You're into me? > 

"Yes? You've lost me." 

< I'm lost too. I thought you came in here to tell me off for liking  _ you.  _ > 

"...Sorry, could you repeat that?" 

< I like you? > 

"Spell it out? I'm pretty sure I'm reading what you're saying wrong." 

Eleven rolled his eyes. < I L-I-K-E you. > 

Erik's breath hitched. "Once more?" 

< Erik. > 

"You like  _ me?  _ Why?" 

Eleven wordlessly twisted his watch, contemplating. < You're… smart, > he started awkwardly. < And nice. Nicer than you let on; you'd do anything for the people you care about. > 

Eleven bit his lip, gaze going to the floor before continuing. < I like being around you. I want to talk to you all the time. When you're gone, I sometimes write down stuff that I wanted to say to you, because the way you respond always makes me happy. > 

Erik's face burned. He hadn't expected any response to his question, much less one so heartfelt. 

"Thought you were just gonna say I'm hot or something," he mumbled. 

Eleven looked up shyly through his lashes, a smile appearing on his face. < That, too. > 

Erik stepped the distance between them and clutched Eleven's shoulders before hesitating. 

"Can I… do this? Properly, this time?" 

There was a stunned look on Eleven's face, one that turned to a smile that lit the room. He was the one who moved, himself, and brought their lips together. 

Unlike on the mission, he kissed with a sweetness that turned Erik’s heart to liquid. It was overwhelmingly soft. His arms wrapped around Erik’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. 

Erik sighed contentedly through his nose, trailing his hands up Eleven’s shoulders, along his neck, and coming to tangle in his hair. 

Eleven hummed and deepened the kiss, while Erik made the mental note that he liked having his hair touched. He could test the bounds of that later. 

They had time. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/)   
Feel free to comment/message me if you have questions! I love talking to you!


End file.
